The Buccaneers (Henry Morgan)
The Buccaneers led by Henry Morgan is a custom civilization by More CivilizationsMore Civilizations, with contributions from Leugi, Janboruta, JFD, Reedstilt, Viregel, and Andrew Holt. This mod requires Brave New World. Overview The Buccaneers The buccaneers were pirates and privateers that sailed the Caribbean Sea and surrounding waters from the 1500s to the early 1800s. They preyed upon Spanish treasure ships laden with the gold and silver that the conquistadors had plundered from the former empires of Mesoamerica and the Andes, among other sources of colonial wealth. Some enjoyed the patronage of kings and colonial governors; others served no masters but their own wanton avarice. A diverse and disjointed lot, their ranks included French Corsairs, Dutch Sea Beggars, and English Sea Dogs. Black flags rose over strange tides to herald a pirate raid upon a hapless vessel or seaside town, and, in time, black flags sank to the depths to herald to end of the pirates’ reign, as national navies sought to make the seas safe for their merchants. Henry Morgan Sailing against England’s enemies for glory and gold as a privateer, Henry Morgan and his buccaneer fleet terrorized the Caribbean for over a decade. Morgan relied on determination, ruthlessness, and savvy to rise from humble beginnings to become one of the most feared and successful pirates of his day. Today Henry Morgan remains one of the most famous and iconic pirates to prey upon the Caribbean. Years of tensions between England and other European powers in the Caribbean allowed pirates like Morgan to flourish. Ranking among the ten wealthiest pirates, his success is not only measured in the treasure he plundered from his enemies; unlike so many pirates, Morgan evaded the hangman’s noose and lived to enjoy his wealth. Dawn of Man Ahoy, captain Henry Morgan! Your crew eagerly await your command! You were among the most feared pirates ever to set sail in the waters of the Caribbean, plundering Spanish trade routes and pillaging countless settlements, from Puerto Principe to Panama and from Mexico to Maracaibo. None escaped your wrath, for your actions knew no national boundaries, instilling fear into friend and foe alike despite your work for the English. It was this which would be your downfall, for you were betrayed and arrested by those whom benefited most from your buccaneering in order to please a former enemy. And yet, your legacy lives on. Sir Henry Morgan, your men call your name! They wish for you to take up the mantle of captain once more, to lead them into battle at land and sea! Will you answer their call? Will you terrorise the seas once more, and all those who sail upon her? Will you build a civilization that can stand the test of time? Introduction: What have we here? A spineless landlubber not yet set sail a day in their life, or one worthy to cross swords with me aboard my limitless empire? Well? Speak. Introduction: Behold, I am Henry Morgan. I am a captain of the Royal Navy, but I am loyal only to myself and to the life that I choose to live upon the seas. Defeat: You think it a noble cause to rid the seas of my fleet, but you and I are not so different. Our differences lie merely in the use of our tongues. I am an honest man, and you are not. Defeat: I go to Davy Jones' Locker with no remorse. I am but one man who has lived his life in pursuit of his share of the seas. There will come others. Unique Attributes Strategy Play a usual Domination game, beginning the assaults with whatever new unit best suits or the situation. From the usual plundering, capturing and killing you'll earn a steady stream of Gold to push further. As for the first part of the UA, it can allow you a little more exploration potential. If you have a surplus of ships, say from the Corsair's Prize Ships, send them into foreign waters to effectively harass a Civ without Diplomatic penalty. The Rum distillery gives you access to a Unique Luxury - you may have trouble trading it with a bad Diplomatic reputation, but nonetheless the extra Happiness is useful. The tile yields get quite high too after 40 turns. The Corsair can reach Boarding Party III with a Barracks and Armoury makes it effective at capturing enemy Ships - keep the Unique Units/Powerful, and send the rest into non-hostile foreign waters. Music Mod Support Events and Decisions Issue a Letter of Marque Our men yearn to take to the seas in search of wealth and glory! We should consider issuing additional legal permits for budding captains to ensure they pose no threat to our own endeavors. Requirement/Restrictions: * Player must be the Buccaneers * Must have researched Optics * May only be enacted once per era Costs: * Naval unit cost X 10 Gold * 1 Magistrate Rewards: * Provides 2 new ships * Naval units gained via issuing Letters of Marque have +1 Movement. Provide Rum Rations Our Rum is the pride of the nation, and is rumored to have numerous health benefits. Providing each of our sailors with a daily ration would go far to improve morale and our the ability of our sailors at sea! Requirement/Restrictions: * Player must be the Buccaneers * Player must have researched Navigation (Exploration with EE) * Player must have at least one source of Rum * May only be enacted once per game Costs: * 2 Magistrates * 500 Gold Rewards * Naval units trained in a city with a source of Rum have +10% Combat Strength. * Rum Distilleries and Vintage Distilleries provide +1 Production. Unique Cultural Influence "Our people are now stealing treasure ships and plundering port cities! I worry the rest of the world will also succumb to the influence of your culture." Full Credits List * Pouakai: XML, text * Sukritact: Rum icon and Lua * Janboruta: All other art * Leugi: Models * JFD: XML, Lua, troubleshooting, text * Reedstilt: Civ and Leader civilopedias * Viregel: Rum civilopedia Notes and References Category:All Civilizations Category:More Civilizations Category:Patria Grande Category:Colonial Cultures Category:Civilizations with Unique Improvements Category:Civilizations with Unique Luxuries Category:42 Civ Battle Royale Category:61 Civ Battle Royale